The Blondie Fairy
by Mochi Bleu
Summary: No. Las hadas no son lindas asegura Sting. No son amables, tiernas, tímidas ni nada. Son agresivas moscas que amenazan con cadillos y no tienen una pizca de gracia en sus corazones. Simplemente son hadas imposibles de amar... o al menos eso llegó a pensar. Pésimo Summary u.u
1. I

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima, a mi la historia._

_Mientras lloraba por no tener un boleto para ir a ver la película de Fairy Tail he decidido animarme escribiendo un fic. Igualmente quiero aclarar que el fic no contendrá ningún lemmon, el rated está marcado como "M" por seguridad. _

_Explicación: Anteriormente publiqué un oneshot en Soul Eater y fue reportado por contener mal vocabulario para menores y estar en rated equivocado -estaba en "T"- quienes han "gozado" de ser reportado saben que tienes bloqueado publicar historias y no quiero que me pase otra vez._

_Si escribiré algunas groserías pero siento que es la forma en que particularmente la mayoría de los hombres se expresan ¡hey! somos jóvenes! Lamento la nota larga u.u_

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

**_The Blondie Fairy_**

_Capítulo I: Sólo es mi imaginación._

_"I like nonsense, it wakes up the brain cells. Fantasy is a necessary ingredient in living."_

_Dr. Seuss_

_._

Cuando la luz se cortó aquella tarde supo que su vida era un asco.

Bueno, por un lado la inexistente comida de su patético refrigerador no se echaría a perder, ni escucharía sonar su teléfono por los engorrosos cobradores que parecían multiplicarse cada día tampoco tendría que molestarse por el sonido de su viejo ventilador… Sep, la vida le sonreía.

Si, le sonreía mientras le aventaba tierra a su tumba.

Desde que había puesto un pie en Magnolia su suerte parecía haber desaparecido o simplemente se montó en un camello tomando dirección al Taj Mahal. Todo iba mal. Mal, mal, mal ¡excesivamente demasiado mal! Los empleos no le duraban, era echado de los departamentos al no pagar la renta, la comida no rendía y ahora la luz le fue cortada e incluso su gato se rehusaba a dormir con él.

Odiaba esto, odiaba los cambios.

No soportaba la idea de haber abandonado su hogar pero ese lugar perdió cualquier significado de "familia" cuando su querida amiga fue expulsada, en cuanto la defendió ahí mismo aprendió a ser apuñalado por varios a los que él mismo llegó a llamar _camarada_. Ni hablar de sus padres, simplemente lo abandonaron. Suspiró con resignación tomando algo de su cena poniéndolo en el plato de su gato, descolgó su abrigo y se encaminó a la puerta para salir al parque.

Ya nada podía empeorar.

.

.

.

En aquel jardín rebosaba la vida, las flores soltaban deliciosas fragancias y deleitaban a los transeúntes con sus brillantes colores; por otro lado los árboles vestían en todas sus ramas pequeñas hojas de varias tonalidades naranjas anunciando con seguridad la proximidad del otoño ¡Ni hablar de aquel aroma fresco que soltaba el heno con el rocío de la noche, embrujaba a cualquiera! Era un oasis.

Sin embargo en ese mágico jardín una pequeña silueta se dibuja entre tantos arbustos. Varias hojas se encontraban enredadas en aquella larga melena rubia, sus piecitos estaban cubiertos de tierra y lo que fue en esa mañana un delicado vestido blanco tenía infinidad de churretes(*) por doquier. Mavis intentaba desesperada arrancar una flor de su maceta para así poder largarse de una buena vez, se le estaba haciendo tarde para empezar _Fantasia _y la mendiga flor estaba en su faceta nena negándose a dejar su espacio en la tierra mojada.

La rubia gritó molesta al no ver resultados ¡Esa niña la iba a sacar de quicio! ¡Siempre tan testaruda y necia como su madre Layla! Mavis jaló con más fuerza la flor sintiendo como cedía, quisiera o no la pequeña necesitaba presentar su examen y la única forma de lograrlo era que saliera de su casita. De su mugre casita enterrada bajo tierra.

No obstante en cuanto la diminuta planta salió disparada, la pequeña jardinera la arrojó en una canasta, tomó otras flores con más delicadeza y con una velocidad extraordinaria se dirigió al parque esperando por sus clientes, así comenzaría definitivamente las pruebas oficiales para sus pequeñas compañeras.

.

.

.

La pobre alma en desgracia miraba vagamente el hermoso lago que se extendía frente a él, viendo a cada persona del parque acompañado por alguien, una pareja, un familiar o un amigo y sin embargo la soledad lo cubría por completo. Siempre se enorgulleció por ser independiente, ser capaz de lograr con sus propias manos cada meta que se proponía.

Ahora anhelaba con toda su alma ser capaz de cambiar, daría cualquier cosa por ser diferente y descubrir lo que faltaba en su vida.

"_¿Sigues sin saber que es lo que necesitas?"_

Levantó la cabeza sorprendido, juraba haber escuchado una voz o fue el pescado que comió ayer… realmente no se fijó en la fecha de caducidad... y mientras su mente empezó a divagar sobre las posibles infecciones estomacales por comida descompuesta sintió unos pequeños golpecitos en su brazo. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse unas extrañas alitas en la cabeza de una niña rubia.

-¿Quieres una flor?-preguntó.

-No.

-Amargado insensible.

-¿¡Qué dijiste?!- preguntó enojado.

-Que si quieres una flor-repitió alegre la chiquilla dando pequeños brinquitos.

-¡No!

Los ojos de la niña se empezaron a ver cristalinos. Apretó el puente de su nariz exasperado.

-¿Cuánto cuestan?-preguntó sin más opciones.

-10 dólares- sonrió complacida.

De la puta, ¿¡qué estaban talladas en oro o qué?!

Casi le avienta el dinero en la cara en cuanto sus manos recibieron un bonito girasol, atragantándose con la bilis salió dando pisotones del parque ignorando los constantes llamados de la mocosa y se fue directo a su casa a dormir. Sin cenar.

.

.

.

Unos extraños ruidos-más bien chillidos ¿acaso ahora tenía plaga de ratones? - lo levantaron en la madrugada al igual que una pequeña luz tintineante cerca de su cama. Adormilado buscó la fuente de aquella extraña luminosidad por toda la habitación hasta que ahogó un grito cuando vio la luz moverse. Curiosamente la luz paró como si se hubiera percatado de su presencia.

El chico tragó grueso, mirando casi con incredulidad la estúpida flor que había comprado a la mocosa. No, no era cierto. Simplemente seguía soñando.

Y es que no todos los días una persona de 15 centímetros te grita groserías desde el jarrón donde estaba, como dijimos anteriormente, la estúpida flor. Todos sabemos o comprendemos que ver criaturas mágicas no es normal. El rubio empezaba a respirar con dificultad con el sudor empezando a formarse en su frente.

-¡Sting Eucliffe! ¡Me has condenado, hijo de la gran puta!- gritó una chica rubia apuntándolo con su diminuto dedo.

No, Sting no veía hadas… hasta el día de hoy.

* * *

_Churrete(*): Manchas_

_Con sinceridad, ¿quién pensó que era natsu? -cejitas- espero haberlos impactado porque eso me alegrará mucho. La dinámica es está caps cortos no más de 2000 palabras e igualmente irán apareciendo los personajes a lo largo de la historia, la pareja es un poco diferente lo sé, pero me parecen lindos C:_

_Me gustaría saber que opinan ^^ Esperaré emocionada sus reviews! _

_Gracias por leer!_


	2. II

_**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima es dueño de FT. Yo de esta sencillita historia.**_

_Mortaleeeeees~! He vuelto porque no quiero hacer tarea – me chocan los trabajos en equipo, de verdad D:!- Y y y aparte me gustan mucho los días lluviosos! Muchas gracias por sus bellos y lindísimos comentarios, me animan a seguir en esta odisea de fic porque nadie lee de esta pareja xD_

_En fin, hoy les tengo una sorpresa! Sep! Les he preparado un omake :D Espero les guste porque a mi sinceramente me encanta. De verdad me encanta :v!_

_Por razones que desconozco el nombre completo de Lucy sale separado T.T verán a lo que me refiero cuando lo lean, es que esta demasiado largo xD y reitero cuando lean el cap lo entenderán!_

_¡Disfruten de la lectura!_

* * *

_**The Blondie Fairy**_

_Capítulo II: "Lucy"_

"_Pienso que mi nombre es mi ser y que no soy sino mi nombre.__"_

_._

_._

La hadita solo alcanzó a emitir un débil gritito cuando fue sacada del jarrón por el rubio.

-¿¡Cómo que hijo de la gran puta?! ¿¡Quién te crees libélula?!-gritó Sting enojado olvidando por completo su shock previo por la sorpresa.

El brillo de la "libélula" se tornó rojo del puro coraje- ¿Cómo me llamaste?- preguntó mordaz intentando con todas sus fuerzas escapar de la mano de Sting, quién solo se limitaba a cerrar con más fuerza su puño.

-Libélula, sorda- contestó enfatizando cada palabra sin importarle en lo más mínimo la mirada asesina que le mandaba la criatura atrapada en su mano, Eucliffler miró como la pequeña se ponía aún más roja, hasta la sentía temblar del disgusto.

-¡Se acabo, tú te lo buscaste mundano!- gritó encolerizada enterrando sus diminutos dientes exactamente en el pulgar de su captor quién chilló soltándola inmediatamente.

La hada levantó en vuelo cuando fue liberada, rondó por la habitación tratando de recuperar la movilidad en sus alas hasta posarse en el borde de jarrón.

-Deberías estar contento Sting Eucliffer, estoy aquí para concederte un deseo-enunció señalándolo.

El chico ladeó la cabeza molesto- Si, claro ¡Por supuesto!- contestó sarcástico.

-¡Es verdad! Una hada dice lo que siente y siente lo que dice, una hada nunca miente.

Sting soltó un bufido, a pesar de tener marcado en su dedo una serie puntos no pudo evitar observarla fijamente. La pequeña era menudita y fina, tenía un bonito sombrero hecho de una hoja de acre el cual mostraba algunos mechones rubios que intentaban esconder de vez en cuando sus grandes ojos castaños, su vestidito de nube tenía atada una cinta a la cintura junto con un estuche en forma de catarina.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-soltó el dueño de la flor.

-Siencuentrounbellolucerosegu rolesmostraréelsendero.

Mientras el rubio se daba una palmada en la frente ante semejante nombre, yo les diré el porque su nombre tan extraño. Las hadas son criaturas mágicas que aman ayudar a las personas concediéndoles deseos, empero al notar como los humanos abusaban de ellas decidieron que solo aquellos capaces de decir su nombre en voz alta merecían su respeto; por eso sus nombres eran largos y difíciles de recordar.

Sting la miró escéptico.- Repítelo remedo de libélula.

-SIENCUENTROUNBELLOLUCEROSEGU ROLESMOSTRARÉELSENDERO-gritó en el oído de su "amo" sin importarle en lo más mínimo romperle el tímpano en el proceso.

¡Perra!

Y con enojo volvió atraparla en sus manos. Unas antenitas se asomaron entre sus dedos.

-A ver mosca, me vas a escuchar! Te calmas o te aseguro que terminarás como mosquito aplastado en la pared como sigas así- observó como las antenitas se levantaron ante la amenaza provocándole una sonrisita llena de arrogancia.

El hada frunció el ceño, vaya humano le había tocado hubiera preferido ir con Wendy, la niña de su compañera Charle -era todo un encanto la pequeña-. Con esfuerzo sacó de su bolsita un cadillo*, miró la mano que la tenía encerrada y enterró con todas sus fuerzas la bolita picuda.

.

.

Mavis contempló con incredulidad a la pequeña hadita rubia a través del gran espejo que se encontraba en su cuarto.

Suspiró con resignación, tal vez se había equivocado de persona. Sting no demostraba empatía alguna con la magia e igualmente no mostraba signos de creer en los seres mágicos… pero algo le decía, palabra de hada, que ese chico tiene algo que demostrar.

Y le tocaba a su pequeño girasol descubrirlo.

Entrecerró los ojos a ver como la rubia sacaba un cadillo amenazando a su dueño con enterrárselo en el trasero…

Si es que el girasol no mataba antes a Sting Eucliffer de un coraje.

.

.

Siencuentrasunbelloluceroseg uronosmostraráselsendero se posó con elegancia en la nariz del rubio, sus ojos brillaban de pura ira.

-Escúchame bien Eucliffer lo voy a repetir solo una vez a ver si tu cerebro de mierda lo pueda comprender- a medida que hablaba la pequeña hada se iba tornando cada vez más roja al punto de sacar humo- ¡Te concederé un maldito deseo y tú lo vas a aceptar porque si no, juro que te entierro esta porquería en el trasero!- terminó gritando la rubia al tiempo que movía el cadillo frente a sus ojos.

Sting arrugó la nariz.- NO

-¿Será acaso porque tu cerebro no da para decir mi nombre?- la rubia lo miró altanera- No me sorprendería realmente.

El chico se tensó en su lugar. A no eso si que no, una mosca de pacotilla no le ganaría.-Repítelo.

-Siencuentrounbellolucerosegu rolesmostraréelsendero.

-Siencuentrasunbelloluceroseg urenosmostraráselsendero-exclamó con seguridad.

La rubia abrió con sorpresa los ojos.

-Ahora mosca, tengo que llamarte así siempre?

Seguía en shock la pequeña- Eh.. no.. puedes darme un nombre corto…

Sting cerró los ojos, pensando nuevamente en el nombre. Si mal no recordaba, no había muchas opciones para darle un buen nombre decente para recordar, "Sendero" podría ser…

-¿Te parece Sen?

-Ni de coña.

-Bueno pedazo de mosca ¿Qué propones?

Siencuentrasunbelloluceroseg urenosmostraráselsendero entrecerró los ojos con indignación.- Pues de acuerdo a las tradiciones yo no puedo acortar mi nombre así que te aguantas, lo tienes que hacer tú como mi nuevo amo pero cierto tu estúpido cerebro tampoco tiene creatividad. Mal, muy mal humano.

-De acuerdo- bufó por lo bajo el rubio- Mmm...¿Bella?

-No soy Bella Swam- respondió con más indignación la rubia.

-De su puta madre, pues te aguantas te quedas con Mosca .

Revoloteó furiosa la hada hasta ponerse de frente a su dueño, tomó impulso e incrustó el cadillo en la punta de la nariz de Eucliffer.

-¡Y COMO SIEMPRE, LO ARRUINAS! -gritó furibunda Mosca.

-¡PUES CON UN DEMONIO, TE DIRÉ LUCY! ¡Es lo más parecido a Lucero!-replicó Sting intentando separar el cadillo de su nariz. Volteó a verla con rabia al escucharla aplaudir.

-¡Un aplauso a tu cerebro! ¡Hurra!- respondió sarcástica Lucy mientras volaba a su alrededor dando aplausos.

Y así fue como Siencuentrasunbelloluceroseg urenosmostraráselsendero paso a llamarse Mosca para después ser finalmente Lucy.

* * *

_¡Omake #1! ¡Las grandiosas aventuras de Lector, el gato gordo!_

_._

El felino ladeó la cabeza cuando vio a su dueño gritar a saber porque. ¿Qué este humano no comprendía lo importante que son las horas de sueño para él? Mal. Muy mal.

Realmente Lector estaba indignado, su dueño le dio las sobras cuando él debería darle lo que sobraba de sus magnificas croquetas. ¡Por dios! ¡Eso si era comida!

Mal, muy mal humano.

Aunque tal vez debería ayudarlo, esa cosa que brillaba parecía tenerlo bajo su dominio total, levantó las orejas ante su descubrimiento ¡tal vez por eso le dio las sobras! El gato rojo miró con determinación a la cosa con poderes místicos dispuesto a luchar por su dueño.

Preparó su cuerpo para un salto digno de un gato pero freno en seco en cuanto vio la hora.

¡02:52 AM! Mal, muy mal. Era demasiado temprano para ser un héroe, así que con lentitud regresó a su mullida cama.

¡A dormir!

* * *

_Cadillo*: Es una mugre planta que tiene bolitas sin embargo las pinchis bolitas tienen espinitas que si las aplastas duelen horrores T^T_

_Si han llegado hasta aquí debe significar algo *w*! Deben entender algo mis estimados lectores, no es que sea mal hablada pero no creo que nadie se salve de decir tan siquiera una grosería una vez. Igualmente por favor! Sting es un joven rebelde que la ha pasado mal y a él le viene valiendo todo._

_Lector, xD simplemente me encanta!_

_Al parecer tanto Lucy como Sting se llevan pésimo, y seguirán así por un buen rato-suspira- realmente no se si poner a Natsu coladito por Lucy /: ustedes dirán. Díganme con confianza si les apetece este trío o no :D_

_Otra cosa, en el cap hay una frase de Dr. Seuss que me encanta! Si alguien la encuentra se gana un maravilloso drabble :DD espero esto los incite a comentar ;^;!_

_En fin muchas gracias por leer y ser felices! A los mexicanos que me lean: Viva México! :D Felices fiestas -w-_


End file.
